escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lafcadio Hearn
Patrick Lafcadio Hearn (Santa Maura, isla de Léucade, mar Jónico, Grecia; 27 de junio de 1850-Tokio, 26 de septiembre de 1904) fue un periodista, traductor, orientalista y escritor grecoirlandés que dio a conocer la cultura japonesa en Occidente. Se nacionalizó japonés y adoptó el nombre de . Biografía Nació en Léucade (Λευκάδα), una de las islas Jónicas, de donde proviene su nombre, Lafcadio; era hijo de una campesina griega de Citera, Rosa Antonia Kassimati, y de un cirujano militar irlandés católico, Charles Hearn, que se hallaba allí con motivo de la ocupación inglesa. Su familia paterna era algo bohemia; un tío suyo, Richard, era pintor y estuvo en la escuela de Barbizón, si bien nunca le atrajo en especial esta disciplina. Cuando el futuro escritor tenía seis años su familia se trasladó a Dublín, donde Charles dejó a su mujer y a su hijo al ser destinado a las Indias Occidentales; pero la mujer, antes de volver a su país, confió a su hijo a una tía paterna que vivía en Gales, muy deseosa de que cursara carrera eclesiástica, por lo cual le hizo estudiar en varias escuelas parroquiales; sus padres, en fin, se desentendieron de él y sufrió una infancia bastante triste y solitaria; es más, perdió en un accidente el ojo izquierdo y quedó tuerto, lo que le confirió además un intenso complejo de inferioridad motivado también por su gran miopía; esta es la causa por la cual aparece en sus fotografías sin monóculo, de lado o con los ojos cerrados. Estudió, aparte de en Inglaterra e Irlanda, también en Francia, de cuyo idioma, así como del español, traducirá algunos textos, y perdió la fe completamente. En 1869 marchó a Nueva York, donde se ganó la vida trabajando en los restaurantes. Luego, en Cincinnati (Ohio), trabajó como corrector de pruebas y consiguió ingresar como redactor del The Cincinnati Enquirer en 1873. Sus artículos sobre el mundo marginal de la ciudad resultaron muy entretenidos y muy pronto le nombraron cronista; pero sus relaciones íntimas con una mulata, Alethea ("Mattie") Foley, provocaron un escándalo tal que le echaron. Le admitieron en el periódico rival de esa misma ciudad, The Commercial; sin embargo le despidieron también en 1877; tras siete meses de privaciones se marchó a Nueva Orleans y pudo entrar en el periódico Ítem de esta ciudad; se interesa por el vudú, la historia, la cocina y los barrios bajos del lugar y escribe famosos artículos al respecto; ya en 1881 empezó a trabajar con buen sueldo en The Times Democrat, para el que escribió artículos de fondo y sueltos en los números dominicales, donde también publicó traducciones del francés y el español en un pulido estilo literario: de hecho, se considera que Lafcadio Hearn es el único estilista en esa época de los Estados Unidos. Recogió algunos de estos trabajos en Hojas sueltas de literatura extraña (1884) y en Gombo Zhebes (1885), donde ofrece una imagen decadente y hedonista de Nueva Orleans. A partir de este último año sus textos aparecieron en las revistas de Nueva York y en 1887 publicó Fantasmas de China; trabaja también en Scribner's Magazine y ese mismo año The Harper's Magazine le envió como corresponsal a la Martinica, donde permaneció dos años y medio; fruto literario de esa estancia fueron Dos años en las Antillas francesas (Two years in the French West Indies, 1890), la mejor descripción de estas islas publicada hasta hoy, y Youma, The Story of a West-Indian Slave ("Yuma, la historia de un esclavo de las Indias Occidentales"), del mismo año. Publica varias traducciones de escritores franceses importantes (relatos de Guy de Maupassant o Las tentaciones de San Antonio de Gustave Flaubert) y también sus primeros escritos propios. De entre estos últimos, dos novelas: Guita y Karma. thumb|Busto en el parque Lafcadio Hearn de Okubo, [[Shinjuku.]] Absolutamente harto de la mentalidad y costumbres norteamericanas, en 1890 marchó a Japón para escribir allí otra serie de artículos destinada también a The Harper's Magazine. Pero, poco después de su llegada a Yokohama, rompió sus relaciones con este periódico irritado por la tiranía de los editores y, con el apoyo del profesor Basil Hall Chamberlain, de la Universidad de Tokio, se dedicó a la enseñanza. Visiones del Japón menos conocido (1894) fue el primero de doce excelentes volúmenes que escribió sobre Japón, cuya lengua nunca llegó a dominar completamente. Se casó con Setsuko Koizumi, perteneciente a una buena familia japonesa de samuráis; juntos tuvieron cuatro hijos y junto a ella consiguió la estabilidad que había estado buscando en sus viajes. Ella le contó los interesantes cuentos tradicionales de espectros y aparecidos que aprovechó para escribir sus relatos de fantasmas orientales; su dominio de la lengua local era imperfecto y su esposa ignoraba el inglés, pero ambos podían comunicarse en un japonés rudimentario. Consiguió un empleo de profesor de inglés en Matsue (Shimane); a fin de resolver las cuestiones legales planteadas por su matrimonio, se hizo súbdito japonés en 1895, se convirtió al Budismo y asumió el nombre de Koizumi Yakumo, con lo cual su sueldo pasó a ser muy inferior al de los extranjeros no naturalizados. En 1894 abandonó la enseñanza y obtuvo el puesto de redactor jefe de The Cronicle, un periódico en inglés de la ciudad portuaria de Kōbe; finalmente, el profesor Chamberlain le obtuvo la cátedra de literatura inglesa de la Universidad de Tokio, donde enseñó hasta 1903 e impartió unas lecciones que fueron publicadas de forma póstuma. Su última obra es un agudo sumario de los conocimientos que Hearn llegó a reunir sobre su país adoptivo: Japón. Ensayo de interpretación. Su labor resulta aún muy valiosa para la comprensión del mundo y de la civilización orientales, y destacó también como un excelente narrador de cuentos de fantasmas; entre las diversas colecciones en que reunió estos relatos, destaca en especial Kwaidan, que fue además llevada al cine. Obra * Chita (1884) * Glimpses of Unfamiliar Japan (1894) * Out of the East: Reveries and Studies in New Japan (1895) * Kokoro: Hints and Echoes of Japanese Inner Life (1896) * Gleanings in Buddha-Fields: Studies of Hand and Soul in the Far East (1897) * Exotics and Retrospectives (1898) * Japanese Fairy Tales (1898) y secuelas * In Ghostly Japan (1899) * Shadowings (1900) * Japanese Lyrics (1900) - en haiku * A Japanese Miscellany (1901) * Kottō: Being Japanese Curios, with Sundry Cobwebs (1902) * Kwaidan: Stories and Studies of Strange Things (1903) * Japan: An Attempt at Interpretation (1904; publicado poco después de su muerte) * The Romance of the Milky Way and other studies and stories (1905; obra póstuma) Obras en castellano * Kokoro. Impresiones de la vida íntima del Japón. Traducción de Julián Besteiro. Madrid, Daniel Jorro editor, 1907. * Fantasmas de la China y el Japón. Traducción de Armando Vasseur. Lima, Biblioteca de La Prensa, 1920. * Kwaidan (Cuentos fantásticos). Historias y estudios de extrañas cosas. Traducido del inglés por Pablo Inestal. Madrid, Calpe, 1922. (Incluye la leyenda "Furisode", "El jinete de cadáveres", "La doncella del cuadro" entre otros) * Chita o Recuerdos de la Isla Última. Buenos Aires, Editorial Argonauta, "Biblioteca Moderna", 1946. Sin mención de traductor. (Incluye 'El espejo de la doncella' y 'La boda fantástica'). * Fantasmas de la China y del Japón. Cuentos ''. Ilustraciones de J. Giménez. Modesto Vázquez García Editor. México, D. F.,1950. * ''El romance de la Vía Láctea. Traducción de Pablo Inestal. Buenos Aires, Compañía Editora Espasa-Calpe Argentina, "Colección Austral", 1951. * Kwaidan. Traducción de Carlos Gardini. Madrid, Ediciones Siruela, 1987. * Historias misteriosas. Kaidan. Traducción de Montse Watkins. Kamakura, Japón, Luna Books, 1996. * La linterna de peonía y otras historias misteriosas. Traducción de Montse Watkins. Kamakura, Japón, Luna Books, 1998. * En el país de los dioses. Relatos de viaje por el Japón Meiji, 1890-1904. Selección y traducción de José Manuel de Prada Samper. Barcelona, Acantilado, 2002. * El Romance de la Vía Láctea. Colección Bárbaros. Ediciones Barataria, Barcelona, 2004. * Kwaidan, cuentos fantásticos del Japón. Alianza Editorial, Madrid, 2007. El libro de bolsillo. Traducción de Pablo Inestal (reedición de la primera de 1922). * El niño que dibujaba gatos. La Coruña, Ediciones del Viento, 2004. * Relatos chinos de espíritus. Miraguano Ediciones, Madrid 2006. * Chita. Recuerdos de Última Isla. Traducción de Eduardo Chapernel Elorduy. México, Los libros de Homero, 2007. * En el Japón espectral. Alianza Editorial, 2008. Próloggo y traducción de Arturo Agüero Herranz. * Fantasmas de la China, traducción de Marcos Mayer y posfacio de Pablo de Santis, Editorial La Compañía, Buenos Aires, 2008. * El Japón fantasmal. Satori Ediciones, Gijón 2008. Traducción de Marián Bango Amorín. * Japón, Un intento de interpretación. Satori Ediciones, Gijón, 2009. Traducción de Marián Bango Amorín. * Kokoro. Ecos y nociones de la vida interior japonesa. Miraguano Ediciones, Madrid, 2009. Traducción de José Kozer. * En la cueva de los espectros infantiles y otros relatos. Palma de Mallorca, José J. de Olañeta Editor, 2010. * El Japón fantasmal. Satori Ediciones, Gijón, 2010. Traducción de Marián Bango Amorín. * Sombras. Satori Ediciones, Gijón, 2011. Traducción de Marián Bango Amorín. * Última isla. Errata Naturae, Madrid 2011. Traducción de Bernardo Moreno. * Fantasmas de la China. Madrid, Páginas de espuma, 2011. Traducción de Marcos Mayer. Postfacio de Pablo de Santis. * Youma. Errata Naturae, Madrid 2012. Traducción de Bernardo Moreno. * Fantasmas de la China y el Japón.. Traducción de Armando Vasseur. Prólogo de Luis Alberto de Cuenca. Sevilla, Ed. Renacimiento, 2012. * Kwaidan. Les Punxes Peninsular, Barcelona, 2015. Bibliografía * Diccionario Bompiani de Autores literarios. Barcelona: Editorial Planeta-Agostini, 1987. Enlaces externos * Artículo de presentación y selección de textos de Hearn. * HEARN, Lafcadio: Kwaidan (Kwaidan: Stories and Studies of Strange Things, 1903). ** Texto español en PDF. *** Texto inglés con índice electrónico en el sitio Internet Sacred Text Archive. * Kwaidan (Versión EPUB Español) Categoría:Escritores de Japón del siglo XIX Categoría:Escritores de Irlanda del siglo XIX Categoría:Escritores en inglés del siglo XIX Categoría:Escritores de Estados Unidos del siglo XIX Categoría:Periodistas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Cuentos de hadas Categoría:Japonólogos Categoría:Orientalistas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Folcloristas de Japón Categoría:Profesores de la Universidad de Waseda Categoría:Profesores de la Universidad de Tokio Categoría:Anglo-griegos Categoría:Fallecidos por insuficiencia cardíaca Categoría:Personas tuertas